


First Flying Lesson

by nixster627



Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes Week 2020, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Flying Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixster627/pseuds/nixster627
Summary: Alex is nervous for his first flying lesson at HogwartsWritten for Day 2 of Alex Manes Week 2020: AU/Canon Divergence
Relationships: Alex Manes & Gregory Manes, Alex Manes & Kyle Valenti
Series: Alex Manes Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798813
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	First Flying Lesson

Alex is nervous. It wasn’t totally about the fact that today was their first flying lesson, it was more about how his three older brothers were all hailed as “flying masters” after their first lessons, according to his dad. That was a lot of pressure to place on an eleven year old and he didn’t want to be a disappointment yet again. It was bad enough that his dad already hated him because he was placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like the rest of his brothers. It was even worse because his dad was also the head of house for Slytherin.

So, Alex was nervous. Kyle was also not making him feel any better.

“-and because I am going to be flying so well, they are going to beg for me to be on the quidditch team next year and then I am going to-”

“Kyle!” Alex cut him off when his brain couldn’t take it anymore. “Would you please shut up?”

At first, Alex was glad that Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had flying class together, but he had forgotten that Kyle also wanted to be the greatest quidditch player of all time. Maybe that can be good though, because if he starts struggling, Kyle could help him.

They are standing outside waiting for the lesson to start and the longer they are waiting, the more nervous he gets.

When Madam Hooch finally comes out and places a broom in front of each student, he takes a deep breath to center himself so that Madam Hooch won’t think he is nervous. He can’t have her reporting back to his dad that he was a mess during his first lesson.

Madam Hooch starts to talk about broom safety, he starts to zone out and think about all of the worst things that could happen to him while riding a broom. He gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear her tell them that it is time to try to summon their brooms.

A hard nudge and a whisper-shout of his name from Kyle brings him back into the present. He looks around and sees a bunch of students shouting “Up!” while staring angrily at their brooms when they don’t move.

Meanwhile, Kyle shouts “Up!” once and his broom flies up into his hand. He releases a cry of victory and does a little dance, which causes Madam Hooch to come over and scold him.

Alex tries it on his own and the first few times, nothing happens. Then the broom starts to move a little but it doesn’t come up to reach his hand. He starts to get frustrated that he will never be able to do it. By now, several students have successfully summoned their brooms and he is still failing at it.

After another failed attempt where the broom just shakes on the ground, Kyle turns to him and says, “You need to stop thinking so hard about it. All you have to do is say it with confidence and the broom will obey you.”

So, Alex musters up all the confidence he can given his current nervousness and tries again. This time, the broom flies right up into his hand.

Just from that simple act, he feels like he has done something that he should be proud about, even though he knows that his dad won’t care because Alex wasn’t the first person to do it. _At least Kyle’s dad can be proud,_ Alex thinks, _since he was the first person to do it right_.

That thought takes away some of his happiness at his accomplishment, but he knows that this is just the first step into him being able to join a quidditch team so that he can prove to his dad that he could beat his brothers in a game. If he wants to make his dad proud then he has to be the best at everything, even if that means defeating his own dad’s house in a game.

After they summoned their brooms they were only allowed to hover today, but Alex left the lesson feeling a lot better than he had before.

He was so busy trying to think of ways that he could improve his technique when he turned the corner and ran into someone. Luckily when he looked up it was just his brother Greg, the only family member he had who was genuinely nice to him and didn’t care that he was a Gryffindor.

“What's got you with your head up in the clouds?” Greg asked as he extended his hand to Alex to help him up.

Alex took his hand gratefully and answered, “Just trying to figure out how I am going to improve my flying technique so that I can get on the quidditch team next year.”

“Wow,” Greg said with a look of reserved awe, “then you are already ahead of me. I barely even made the team my second year.”

Alex stopped at that and gave Greg a really perplexed look. “But, dad says they practically begged you to be on the team.”

“Well, this year, yeah, but the first time I tried out, I was a mess,” Greg said, thinking back on it. “I’m pretty sure the only reason I made the team in my second year was because dad made them accept me. But once I had time to practice with an actual team, I got a lot better. It took a lot of practice to become one of the best players on the team.” At this point, Greg put both of his hands on his brother's shoulders and looked him in the eye. “I have no doubt that, with the amount of planning and practice you are putting into this, you will be one of the best players on your team too.”

And, of course, it was always like Greg to say these really inspiring things to make Alex feel like he could do anything. Kyle and Greg were the only people that Alex thought would always believe in him no matter what.

So, Alex gave his brother a hug and said, “Thanks for that.”

When they broke apart Greg started to walk away, but turned around to say, “Don’t forget that when you do join the quidditch team, Slytherin is still going to destroy Gryffindor.”

Alex gave him a smirk and responded, “I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”


End file.
